Libertà
by Magua
Summary: Ahora debería sentir el ligero malestar en el estómago que uno experimenta cuando afirma algo que sabe que es falso. Porque esta historia no es un canto a la libertad, ni es la búsqueda de la misma. Es solo un relato que habla de un pianista, de un piano y de la música. De canciones y personas rotas y de mansiones inundadas por la lluvia. Solo eso, nada más. UA, one-shot. ¿ZeLink?


Bueeeeno no sé exactamente de dónde sale esto.

Hace un par de días un lector que conocí gracias a FF me empezó a pasar canciones de un compositor grandioso: Ludovico Einaudi (aunque aún me sigue costando decir bien su apellido xD) y sus canciones de piano me hicieron querer escribir esto.

Hay veces en las que uno quiere desconectar un poco y solo dejarse llevar por la música y permitir que los dedos hagan lo que quieran (en este caso sobre el teclado de mi ordenador). Esta es una de esas veces 3

Dedico este pequeñísimo one-shot al que fue el origen de su creación, **Nightzz27**. Muchas gracias por enseñarme a un pianista tan talentoso e inspirador, de verdad. Espero que esta historia te guste.

Lo mismo va para vosotros, lectores.

Que disfrutéis de esto, escuchando si puede ser alguna de las muchas canciones de Ludovico (sobre todo _Fly, Divenire _y_ Burning_), si puede ser xD

Por cierto, 'libertà' es libertad en italiano.

"_**Donde las palabras fallan, habla la música."**_

**Libertà.**

Las notas de un antiguo piano se perdían en los pasillos de la mansión.

Recorrían las estancias, bailaban sobre la moqueta roja, daban vueltas alrededor de los jarrones, y jugaban a escoger los caminos equivocados, aquellos que parecen no tener salida, los más peligrosos y a la vez los únicos que merecen la pena, en su viaje hacia el olvido, que imperturbable las esperaba.

Danzaban al compás de una melodía sin nombre que evocaba las tardes lluviosas, el olor de la tierra después de una tormenta, esas tardes de verano en las que las gotas no conseguían más que incrementar el calor reinante. Un paraíso de agua contenido en la nada misma.

Unos dedos que jugaban con la vida, los recuerdos, los momentos, las emociones y la existencia como si nada.

Un pianista con unas manos que tenían demasiadas cosas que contar.

Un piano con demasiados años de silencio forzado a su espalda.

Una combinación demasiado arriesgada y a la vez demasiado mágica para ser separada.

La nieve caía tras los ventanales de la mansión y sin embargo dentro llovía. Una llovizna primaveral, una tormenta veraniega, una refrescante lluvia otoñal o un aluvión que inunda las calles en invierno.

Lo que cada uno quisiera imaginarse aquella tarde. El pianista no estaba de humor para detalles.

Unos dedos que volaban gráciles sobre las teclas del instrumento, se detenían en los lugares precisos y se posaban en ellos unos instantes antes de remontar el vuelo en pos de un nuevo destino. Un baile frenético con la creación y con el vacío de la inexistencia al mismo tiempo. Al mismo compás, mientras uno destruye al otro, rellenando ese vacío con notas nuevas que expresan diminutos momentos, escenarios, ligeras como un suspiro pero significativas como todo en esta vida.

Una capa blanca cubría el pequeño pueblo y, sin embargo, en aquella mansión solo había sitio para la lluvia.

Dos paisajes opuestos. Una antítesis perfecta.

Recargada contra la puerta, Zelda escuchaba. Casi sentía las gotas chocando contra su piel, la fresca brisa agitar su cabellera. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca ante una realidad tan falsa. Ante una ilusión tan auténtica.

Se apartó los mechones rubios que le caían sobre los ojos y se inclinó para verlo una vez más.

Perdido en su mundo. O encontrándose a sí mismo en él.

Quién sabe, pues todas las verdades no son totalmente ciertas, igual que todas las mentiras tienen su lado de verdad.

Y mientras tanto la música seguía sonando en aquella mansión donde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Donde la naturaleza le cedía el testigo a unas manos distintas. A unas manos humanas con un don divino.

Justo esas manos que ahora tocaban, que ahora traían a la mente de los que allí vivían los recuerdos que querían olvidar.

Porque nada escapa si no lo dejas ir, igual sucede con las memorias importantes pero menospreciadas.

Zelda solía recordar la primera vez que había paseado a la vera del mar.

Él lloraba cada vez que se sentaba frente al piano y se ponía a tocar.

Nadie sabía el por qué.

Corría el rumor de que tenía demasiados recuerdos que había querido olvidar.

Otros decían que un talento tan inhumano debía restarle años de vida cada vez que era empleado.

Él nunca respondía. Su voz nunca había sido escuchada, ni su capacidad de oír probada.

Simplemente los contemplaba. Sin sonrisa, sin desagrado. Sin emociones.

Las reservaba todas para el piano.

Y después las soltaba de golpe en cuanto estaban a solas.

Aunque la soledad es relativa también, desde luego. En cuanto sus dedos hundían las primeras teclas ni él ni el instrumento volvían a estar solos. No mientras siguiera tocando.

Él jamás podría negar que los recuerdos que lo atormentaban eran muchos y que sus problemas otros tantos ni que su vida no se llenaba hasta que no estaba sentado una vez más frente a su fiel compañero y comenzaba a arrancarle las primeras notas.

Primero tímidas, quebradizas, temblorosas como un niño recién nacido. Como las manos de alguien que recibe algo que realmente no esperaba pero necesitaba.

Después era cuando se lanzaban. Cuando los dedos del pianista volvían a la vida después de una semana de letargo y los movimientos más complejos comenzaban a resultarle simples, las notas se lanzaban fuera del modesto cuarto donde piano y pianista tenían su velada privada y recorrían a paso ligero los pasillos y habitaciones a su alcance. Así hasta que todo el lugar estaba impregnado de la esencia de la canción que aquel día el músico había decidido tocar.

Siempre a su aire, a su antojo, a su libre albedrío. Siempre solitario y siempre, siempre satisfactorio.

No tocaba frente al público ni compartía el secreto de su maestría con nadie. Tampoco escribía lo que tocaba en ninguna parte.

Nació en el olvido y jamás intentaría evitar morir allí mismo.

Respetando sus excentricidades, era el trabajador más eficiente de aquella casa.

No cobraba, no comía, no se quejaba. Ni siquiera seguía en el cuarto después de haber cumplido su labor, cuando los burgueses invitados a las fiestas semanales en la mansión querían acercarse a conocerlo.

De él solo se sabía su aspecto. Sus manos decían por él todo lo demás.

Zelda conocía todo aquello e incluso algunas cosillas más.

Datos y más datos que se acumulan en el cerebro y solo consumen espacio. ¿Tanto importaba acaso saber que había sido huérfano desde los diez años? ¿Tanto como para crear falsos rumores sobre su procedencia que solo eran crueles patrañas? No, nunca valdrían lo suficiente.

La canción seguía y con ella la lluvia no cesaba.

La muchacha se apartó de la puerta y avanzó con paso tembloroso hacia el músico. Ella era como las primeras notas de sus canciones, siempre tan insegura, solo que aún no había encontrado las manos que por fin pudieran hacerla libre.

-Link… -lo llamó desde detrás.

Le hablaba a la espalda encorvada de un tipo perdido en su fantasía.

Zelda se reprochó su propia estupidez. Aunque la música hubiese cesado estaba segura de que el músico no la habría escuchado. Y menos respondido.

Salvó los pasos que la separaban de su menuda figura y detuvo su mano a centímetros de tocarle el hombro.

Una parte de su ser quería que aquella melodía celestial jamás se detuviese.

Todo su interior le suplicaba no interrumpirle.

Ella quería una lluvia eterna en su mansión.

Pero por desgracia los deseos más sinceros y puros son los que en menos ocasiones se cumplen.

Así que apoyó las puntas de los dedos en su hombro y sintió como el hombre se sobresaltaba.

La melodía se detuvo de golpe.

La lluvia no amainó, sino que el irreal hilo que la mantenía con vida fue cortado repentinamente. Las nubes se encogieron en un rincón del piano como un gato agazapado, un recuerdo más añadido a la lista de momentos por olvidar que resurgirían en su mente en cuanto volviera a poner sus dedos sobre el teclado.

Y es que todas sus canciones interrumpidas le guardaban un extraño rencor. Atravesaban su interior en cuanto veían la oportunidad y trataban de hacerse con el control de las manos del pianista.

Le suplicaban una segunda oportunidad, una nueva ocasión en la que demostrar que merecían ser completadas.

Por desgracia había demasiadas canciones rotas en el interior del pianista.

Y Link lloraba, sin saber cómo remediarlo.

Una vez había intentado remendar una melodía que hablaba del cielo, de la aparente infinidad de las nubes y de la libertad, pero había sido reprendido por no haber innovado.

Aquella gente no entendía o no quería entender que la música es como las personas. Un ser por sí solo que disfruta sintiéndose pleno. ¿Cuántos quiebros y cambios de tono jamás serían escuchados?

O tal vez era él quien se estaba volviendo loco. Era él quien vivía en un momento y ritmo equivocados. El que mantenía los ojos bien abiertos cuando había que parpadear y el que luchaba por terminar canciones que para todos los demás ya estaban acabadas.

Tal vez…

Bajó la tapa del piano sin volver el rostro. Los recuerdos y los gritos de auxilio se fueron ahogando con ella.

_Hasta la próxima_, pensó. Algún día lograría acabar todas y cada una de las historias que había empezado, o al menos eso esperaba.

Estaba seguro de que ella hablaba sobre algo. No podía escucharla, tampoco responderle para comunicarle que estaba malgastando saliva, así que se levantó de su taburete, sintiendo sus músculos agarrotados volver a la vida, y clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

Leyó sus labios con algo de trabajo. No solía hacerlo, pues no había conocido a nadie que mereciese tanto esfuerzo.

Le preguntaba si estaba cabreado por haber sido interrumpido, y él negó con la cabeza.

Si bien es cierto que sus emociones se quedaban allá donde estaba el piano, aquella chica sí que lograba traerlas de su letargo en contadas ocasiones.

No sabía por qué pero de alguna forma Zelda le recordaba a una canción sin terminar.

Era débil como esas primeras notas y estaba enferma. Sus progenitores no la habían acabado del todo, no la habían hecho tan fuerte como al resto de sus hijos. La habían confinado entre aquellas cuatro paredes en las que él se había colado unos meses atrás.

Ella, que era otra de las muchas canciones sin partitura ni fin, era uno de sus mayores retos.

Acabarla, de la mejor forma que pudiera, componiendo para ella las últimas notas, aquellas que se habían extraviado en algún momento de su vida.

Por eso la cuidaba, la conservaba, le prometía con la mirada que en algún momento hallaría esa culminación que ambos estaban buscando con tanta desesperación y acallaría una de las muchas voces que le reclamaban en su cabeza.

_Es hora de marcharse, la fiesta está a punto de acabar_, le decían sus labios pero sus ojos le pedían que se quedase un rato más.

Link comprendió y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida, sintiendo que a cada nuevo paso su alma iba siendo lentamente arrancada de su interior, hasta que quedó la cáscara vacía de Link, el talentoso músico, de pie enfrente de la mansión de la lluvia imaginaria.

Zelda lo despidió sacudiendo una de sus pequeñas manos. Él se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta.

Dentro de la casa, los burgueses embutidos en sus trajes de gala con sus peinados estirados corrían en estampida hacia el cuarto del piano que ya no tocaba en busca de un pianista que nunca encontrarían.

Por suerte Link estaría de vuelta en una semana para repetir el mismo proceso y dar vida a una canción que moriría demasiado pronto.

Se alejó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus raídos pantalones. Zelda se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

Sin la música del piano su mansión se le antojaba demasiado grande.

Persiguió a Link con la mirada hasta que de él solo quedaron sus huellas plasmadas en la nieve fresca.

Entró en la casa y cerró la puerta tras ella, sintiendo aún los restos de aquella lluvia empapando su corazón.

**Fin~**

Y ahí termina todo xD

Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que no tengo mucho más que contar.

Lo escribí ayer de madrugada pero no tuve tiempo para subirlo porque estaba buscando una imagen apropiada, así que lo subo hoy xD

Mi próxima actualización será Destinos Cruzados, solo esperad un poco más xP

Muchas gracias por leer y no pediré comentarios esta vez porque esta historia fue demasiado… extraña…

Ah sí, no toco ningún instrumento, de hecho soy tan torpe que ni aprendí a tocar la flauta en el colegio xD así que lo lamento mucho si las sensaciones que puse son distintas a las reales. Creo que una canción incompleta en cierta forma es como un cuadro a medio pintar o una historia que se ha quedado en el tintero, es una cosa que sigue ahí, que es algo pero en realidad no es nada porque no está terminado, y a mí personalmente me atormenta dejar mis relatos sin acabar, de ahí he supuesto que los músicos sentirán lo mismo cuando componen. Perdón si estoy errada xP

De todas formas ojalá que os haya entretenido. Un gran saludo ;D

Atte, Magua.


End file.
